celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Anna is a NPC found in the Merida Village. She is kind and gives quests to the player to go fetch materials to make Accessories that can be useful, or bring lunch to other knights. She can also do alchemy. Location Merida Village Quest Go to'' ''Side Quest. Alchemy Unlock condition *Finish the "Keeping the plain safe" and "Collecting Accesory Materials" quests Recipes Fighter Recipe : Make fighter cores *Pretty Corus x 16, Green Crystal S x 7, Stone Axis x 3, Copper Piece x 4 + 1530Z *Full Swing (78%), Light Corus x3 (22%) Mage Recipe : Make mage cores *Solid Corus x 19, Blue Crystal S x 9, Stone Axis x 2, Thin Rage x 3 + 1480Z *Vanse (78%), Pretty Corus (1-3) (22%) Gunner Recipe : Make gunner cores *Light Corus x 18, Yellow Crystal S x 4, Stone Axis x 6, Emerald Ore x 2 + 1610Z *Magic Steel (72%), Solid Corus (1-3) (28%) Fighter Secret : Make fighter cores *Light Corus x 34, Iron Piece x 9, Iron Disc x 3, Purple Crystal S x 5 + 2790Z *Full Swing V2 (52%), Pretty Corus (1-5) (30%) Mage Secret : Make mage cores *Pretty Corus x 31, Opal Ore x 12, Iron Disc x 4, Silver Piece x 6 + 2830Z *Vaolase (52%), Solid Corus (1-5) (30%) *Comment: this skill cost 3 MP, and hit all foes with a fix amount of 300 HP damages regardless the defense. *Note: Only Petrafute and the Mini-Bosses have more than 600hp. Gunner Secret : Make gunner cores *Solid Corus x 38, Swishy Drop x 11, Iron Disc x 6, Yabisa Seed x 4 + 2910Z *Magic Share (57%), Light Corus (1-5) (30%) Goggle Recipe : To make helmets *Nut x 10, Brass Piece x 6, Topaz Ore x 2 + 710Z *Sharp Glasses (85%), Lead Piece (1-5) (10%) Hood Recipe : To make helmets *Screw x 11, Wet Rag x 4, Pom Seed x 8 + 730Z *Snow Hood (85%), Ragged Rag (1-5) (10%) Knit Recipe : To make helmets *Thin Rage x 8, Cara Seed x 4, Emerald Ore x 3 + 1220Z *Silk hat B (80%), Sticky Drop (1-5) (15%) Antisleep Recipe : To make accessories *Bone x 5, Steel x 3, Lead Piece x 2 + 2760Z *Wakepebble (70%), Red Crystal S (20%) Anti-poison Recipe : To make accessories *Hammer x 2, Screw x 6, Goopy Drop x 2 + 2780Z *Antipebble (70%), Red Crystal S (20%) Antibind Recipe : To make accessories *Bolt x 4, Skin x 4, Cara Seed x 1 + 2740Z *Yogapebble (70%), Red Crystal S (20%) Anticurse Recipe : To make accessories *Steel x 3, Screw x 2, Ragged Rag x 3 + 2750Z *Purepebble (70%), Red Crystal S (20%) Anticonf. Recipe : To make accessories *Nut x 2, Hammer x 5, Ruby Ore x 2 + 2810Z *Clearpebble (70%), Red Crystal S (20%) Antiblind Recipe : To make accessories *Glass_Bead x 2, Bolt x 2, Pom Seed x 3 + 2790Z *Shinepebble (70%), Red Crystal S (20%) Antistone Recipe : To make accessories *Handle x 4, Screw x 3, Brass Piece x 1 + 2760Z *Seerpebble (70%), Red Crystal S (20%) Life Core Recipe : To make HP-up cores *Evil Cornea x 20, Solid Corus x 4 + 270Z *HP Up L1 (1-2) (85%), HP Up L2 (10%) *Notes: the L1 add 20HP, the L2 add 40 Magic Core Recipe : To make MP-up cores *Evil Cornea x 17, Pretty Corus x 3 + 300Z *MP Up L1 (1-2) (85%), MP Up L2 (10%) School Recipe : To make student avatars *Blue Crystal S x 5, Fragrant Rag x 4, Brass Piece x 3, Dirty Drop x 2 + 5500Z *School Top (30%), School Bottom (30%), Smooth Rag (1-5) (40%) Scout Recipe : To make scout avatars *Dry Dirt x 3, Copper Piece x 2, Yellow Crystal S x 2, Wet Rag x 3, Sticky Drop x 1 + 5000Z *Scout Top (30%), Scout Bottom (30%), Ragged Rag (1-5) (40%) Upgrade Recipe : To enhance item effects *Knight Text 1 x 2, 4-Leaf Clover x 2, Bronze Goddess x 2 + 650Z *Knight Text 3 (35%), 20-Leaf Clover (35%), Gold Goddess (30%) Category:NPC Category:Alchemy